Loki's Bad Hair Day
by Terrenis
Summary: Loki has a bad hair day…with unexpected consequences…Slight Thorki and still Unbetaed!


ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ

Lokis Bad Hair Day

By Terrenis

ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ

A/N: Loki has a bad hair day…with unexpected consequences…Slight Thorki and still Unbetaed!

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me!

ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ

Loki should have known that something was up, when he came to the breakfast table one morning and Thor looked at him with big, surprised baby eyes, while Widow, Hawkeye, Rogers and Banner ( Tony was still in his room in some sort of after-alcohol-coma!) eyed him for a moment and then began to snort with laughter very loudly. Puzzled, the younger god looked at his brother's friend, wondering about their strange behaviour.

"What's up?" he asked.

Tasha and Clint exchanged amused glances, before the redheaded woman got a small hand mirror out of one of her catsuit's pockets and held it in front of Loki's face. This one looked into the reflecting glass and his green eyes suddenly widened. His hair, his beautiful black hair was curly, CURLY with a capital C. And since his hair had grown out in the last few months, he now had an afro hairdo on his head.

"Nice Hairdo!" Clint giggled.

"MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" Loki yelled, effectually waking Tony up.

"I would recommend using a hair straightener, if I were you. But that could take hours, considering your hair length. And Shampoo is out, by the way!" Natasha said, going back to her seat.

"NOOOOOO!" Loki yelled again.

Thor took pity on his brother. He got up and went to the younger god, laying his arms around Loki's shoulders.

"I still have some. You can have it, if you like. It's mother's recipe. Don't worry, we'll fix your hair problem and then it will be straight and shiny again!" the thunder god smiled and wiped away the tears that now streamed down the younger god's face.

"Okay. Thank you, Thor!" Loki sniffled.

Both brothers went back to the elevator, where they met a sleepy Tony, who stared in awe at the god of mischief's Afro.

"Hey, nice AFRO! Looks good on you!" Tony sniggered, yelping when Loki fired a spell right into his ass right before they took the elevator to their floor.

ƸӜ̵Ʒ

They returned 45 minutes later and joined the others in the kitchen. Tasha, Clint, Steve, Bruce and Tony were speechless with amazement, when Loki showed up with his usual straight and unusually shimmering hairdo.

"Wow! How did you get it that straight in such a short time?" Tony asked perplexed.

"Ah, that's mother's special hair shampoo. Tames even the wildest mane. I brought some of it back from my last visit to Asgard!" Thor beamed.

In Tony's eyes suddenly appeared dollar signs.

"Boys, ahem, gods, I have such a good idea…!" he cackled, causing said gods to look at each other.

A cackling Tony was never a good sign.

ƸӜ̵Ʒ

Two weeks later on TV.

The Avengers plus Loki were battling an army of slimy, flying creatures. While Loki took them out with his magic, Thor created a thunderstorm to get rid of them, all the while their godly, shining hair blowing in the wind. Soon all them had been defeated and both brothers embraced each other, delighted about the victory. Then they turned their faces towards the potential viewers and Thor began to speak:

"We of Asgard are proud warriors and powerful sorcerers. Nevertheless, we also love our hair shining and tamed. If you want the same, then use NORSE SHINE."

Thor and Loki both held up a green-golden bottle, and Loki continued to speak.

"It tames even the worst mane and makes it shining as brightly as the sun, the moon and the stars."

Then both gods spoke together.

"For a godly feeling – NORSE SHINE, the hair shampoo of the Norse gods!"

ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ

THE END!

ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ

Sorry, I suck writing commercials, but I really couldn't resist writing that. I hope you liked it.

^^ Terrenis


End file.
